Foldable work tables designed primarily for carpentry use are well known. A well recognized work table is one known by the trademark "Workmate" marketed by Black & Decker Corporation. Additionally, there are many alternatives such as the use of saw horses with foldable legs. Such saw horses however, require a pair to support a work piece or a platform for a work piece.
Such saw horses may be made with foldable legs for ease of stowage. However, a saw horse per se does not provide any surface for supporting a piece to be worked upon.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved folding work table providing an upper working surface but which may also be used as a saw horse and which may be easily foldable to a stowage condition.